The Perfect Night
by KiraTatashi
Summary: Yzak&Shiho oneshot. Heaps of people think that Yzak Jule is absolutely tactless and clueless when it comes to romance, but one night under the stars with a brunette girl might want to change your mind about that.


The Perfect Night

_A/N: This fanfic might seem very familiar to some of you, well that's because I replaced the OC's name in the fic with Shiho's, so this fic is exactly the same as the one I posted before, except for the name changes, hehe. The fic takes place in Shiho's home, and let's just assume that they are dating. Hope you enjoy it!_

Shiho walked down the stairs of the bungalow, her sleek brown hair swaying behind her, to find Yzak already down by the stairwell, waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" asked Shiho, looking up at her platinum blonde boyfriend, who just grunted in reply before leading the way.

As the couple strolled down the pathway to the beach, Yzak couldn't help but stare at Shiho through the corner of his eye. He couldn't understand the certain fuzzy feeling he was feeling right now in his stomach.

It certainly wasn't because he was hungry, or because he was ill. He just couldn't help staring at Shiho. She looked so stunningly beautiful that night. Her brunette hair was layered slightly and my, did she have the most gorgeous violet eyes on earth and on PLANTs.

The brunette girl was already striking enough in her casual wear, and without makeup, but now that she was wearing a long translucent skirt with floral prints on it and a white halter neck bare-backed shirt, it just made Yzak's heart skip a beat every time his gaze fell upon her.

The sweet caress of twilight added a nice glow to Shiho's alabaster skin, and the gentle breeze that blew, just whipped through her back-length, layered brown hair.

Shiho seemed to have noticed Yzak's silent stares at her, and began giggling away uncontrollably.

The young Jule found it puzzling to why his girlfriend was giggling away madly. For a moment he thought it was because he had forgotten to zip up his fly or something, but he hadn't used the bathroom since lunch.

"What the freakin' hell is wrong with you?" asked Yzak, pausing in his tracks and looking at Shiho, eyebrows furrowed sternly.

By now, the attractive girl had already gotten accustomed to her boyfriend's aggressive tone and harsh use of language. She knew him all too well, even though his words seemed hurtful and harsh, and his tone, ever so aggressive, he never really meant what he said.

"Don't think I haven't noticed, Yzak. You haven't taken your eyes off me since we went out the door. You're looking at me as if you've never seen a girl before, when there are so many attractive ones out there." remarked Shiho, staring up at her boyfriend, who was a quarter of a head taller than she.

"Is that wrong?" asked Yzak, trying his very best to hide his embarrassment, when he felt a hot rush of blood hit his pale cheeks.

"No it's not, but the way you stare at me like that, it gives me the impression that when you walk down the street, you're blind to all the pretty girls that pass you." commented Shiho knowingly, stepping forward and tapping Yzak's nose lightly.

The duo carried on their stroll, turning right onto a small grass patch and crossing over to the white sands of the beach.

Yzak had to admit that there were many beautiful girls that have walked pass on the street and at school, however, not one of them had ever gotten him lovestruck.

From the very day he met Shiho at PLANTs, he had always had the impression of her being rather tomboyish, but yet kindhearted, gentle, and strikingly _beautiful_.

The platinum blonde couldn't explain why, of all the girls he had seen, _she_ was his target. The one and only girl, who had ever looked truly beautiful in his eyes.

Shiho laid out a beach mat and settled herself on it beside Yzak. Her skirt was blown a little way back because of the breeze, exposing her fair, slender legs.

Being a guy, Yzak was quick to notice this, and he wondered why Shiho didn't bother to pull it downwards.

The skirt had blown up all the way to her thighs, and if it had went any higher, would've exposed her underwear.

Yzak suddenly realised how much of a pervert he could be, as he was now thankful that she hadn't pull the skirt down. He sort of enjoyed looking at her legs, and the more he looked at them the stronger the urge was for him to just extend his hand and feel her soft skin.

But of course, he restrained himself, as he would be molesting her in public, and he wasn't quite sure if she would like it either.

Once again, Shiho caught him looking at her, and this time she didn't giggle but she burst out laughing.

Yzak just looked away and rolled his eyes, before folding his arms across his chest.

"I know, I know. You're probably thinking of me as a pervert." hissed Yzak, sill not looking at her.

"No, I'm not. It's typical for a boy to be staring at a girl's legs." said Shiho, quickly stopping her laughter, and placing a hand on Yzak's cheek that was facing away from her, urging him to look her straight in the eye.

Oh goodness, just staring into her eyes, made Yzak want to just lean forward and kiss her! Gosh, why was he behaving this way? Was this a side effect of love or something? Right then, Yzak was wondering who was the daring thief who had stolen two stars and placed them into her eyes.

"Yzak, nobody said you couldn't touch me. Of course, not touch me in _that_ way, but nobody said you couldn't hold my hand or..." but before Shiho could finish her sentence, Yzak finished it for.

"_Kiss_ you?" continued Yzak, finally letting his emotions run freely, engulfing his entire conscience.

Shiho blushed a brilliant shade of magenta at his statement. She actually meant to say 'hug me', but since Yzak was taking a step further, it wouldn't hurt for her to follow along.

Shiho actually thought Yzak would be quite tactless when it came to romance and dating, since she was his first girlfriend, he had mentioned once, but he seemed to have an in-born skill at it.

Only the sound of crickets and the rustling of tree leaves could be heard as the pair looked deep into each other's eyes, seeing right past them into each other's hearts.

The brunette girl saw that Yzak was inching closer to her, however, didn't pull back. It was just a kiss, it wouldn't do any harm.

Shiho was thanking herself a million times for sending Yzak to the barber's two days back, to get him a haircut that was spiked up, as she could now see his face properly.

The redheaded girl closed her eyes as she felt Yzak's arms wrap around her, before their lips met in a deep and passionate kiss.

Shiho could feel Yzak's bodyweight gently pressing onto her stomach, as he was now lying flat on top of her.

But the brunette girl couldn't care less, she felt so loved and secure in Yzak's arms.

She hadn't received any warmth or love during her childhood, since she had been brought up in a strict military family.

But now that she was feeling a sense of love, care, warmth and security for the first time, she just didn't want to let it go, she wanted it to go on forever...

_A/N Ok, how was that? It was my first time writing something like a date, so pls be kind. And pls review! P.S Sorry if there were any confusing errors, and I did mention I just changed a few things here and there like the name to Shiho and all. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! _


End file.
